Yoshiki Kishinuma
Yoshiki Kishinuma is one of the main characters in the anime series The Walking Corpse Party. He is also the brother of Miki Kishinuma. Personality Giving off the aura of a delinquent, Yoshiki faced difficulty in school due to issues at home. At one point, Yoshiki considered getting himself expelled from Kisaragi Academy, since he could not find a reason to continue attending if he didn't have an interest. However, Ayumi Shinozaki changed Yoshiki's mind on the matter after standing up for him against their P.E. teacher, Mikio Tsubota. Carrying over from his attitude at school, Yoshiki is prone to outbursts of frustration when faced with difficult situations. Though he often means well, his actions can appear cold or even selfish to those around him. Design n Corpse Party, Yoshiki is a teenage boy of average build and height with gray eyes and short, bleached, somewhat-spiky hair. Yoshiki wears the standard dark gray male Kisaragi Academy gakuran fully unbuttoned. Underneath, he wears the other white shirt (also present in the school dress code), untucked and partly opened, under which is a red shirt. His student ID is pinned to the left of his chest and tucked into the breast pocket of his gakuran. Yoshiki also wears light gray socks underneath blue uwabaki slippers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Yoshiki has killed: *Yuuya Kizami *Numerous counts of zombies. Relationships Satoshi Mochida Like the rest of their class, Yoshiki likes to tease Satoshi over his cowardly nature. He is also silently jealous of him due to the feelings that Ayumi has for him. Despite this, he is still Satoshi's friend, which is seen by both of them calling each other by their personal names and it being mentioned in Corpse Party: 2U and Corpse Party: Tortured Souls. While trapped in Heavenly Host, he acknowledges the leadership qualities that Satoshi displays and follows his lead to search for a way out of the school. Satoshi is visibly shocked and saddened when finds him dead on the ground. Yuka Mochida It is predicted by Naomi, that Yoshiki and Yuka have met each other outside of school before and that they have known each other for while. They seem to have good a relationship, for example: back in Kisargi Acdemy when Yuka was visiting Satoshi, Yoshiki says to Yuka "You sure love your big brother don'tcha?. To which she replies: "I sure do!" And then the two smile and laugh. And he returns to save her from Kizami, and he even risks his life to protect Yuka from Yoshikzau. Showing that he is indeed protective and very caring towards her. Ayumi Shinozaki Ever since Ayumi stood up for him against Mikio, Yoshiki is suggested to carry strong feelings for her, believing her to be the only person at school who cares about how he feels. Thus when the two are trapped in Heavenly Host together, Yoshiki takes it upon himself to protect her no matter what. However, he believes (correctly) that Ayumi has feelings for Satoshi, which frustrates him. Despite this they are still close friends and care for each other. Though during time in "Broken Hinges" it is shown that Ayumi and Yoshiki seem to care about each other. For example when Yoshiki fell against the weak wall and collapsed she asks if he was alright, showing that she is concerned and does care about his well being. Though during the end of the episode, Ayumi is shown to dissaprove of Yoshiki, back when Ayumi was being attacked by Ryou and Yoshiki was unconscious, she went as far to considering him "A certain someone who's no help at all". Much to Yoshiki's annoyance, he rebuffs her. During "Unconveyed Feelings" their relationship becomes greatly strained when they returned to Kisargi Academy, Ayumi insists on returning to bring the others back, while Yoshiki wants to stay behind which angers Ayumi and then she starts accusing him of being selfish and a coward, saying that Satoshi would go back. This causes Yoshiki to finally snap at Ayumi and starts accusing her of only being worried of Satoshi and not worried of the others, and starts calling her the selfish one because she can't even admit it. But she denys that, much to Ayumi's anger. However during end of the episode he comes back to save the others including the Ayumi and Yuka, but it ultimately led to his demise. When Yoshiki was killed by Yoshikazu Ayumi is shocked and breaks down in tears. Category:Fanon Characters